


Scene VII: The Heart of Hiyoshi Springs

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [7]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mongol Invasion, Archery, Class Differences, Courtship, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, beginnings of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: In which Yuna is introduced to Sensei Ishikawa, who proves to be quite the perceptive man, and convinces Jin to enjoy a soak in the onsen of Hiyoshi Springs.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Scene VII: The Heart of Hiyoshi Springs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so bogged down with a lot of stuff that this was actually quite tough to write up. But at last, I've managed to write out Scene 7, where things are really going to change between Jin and Yuna towards the end ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The town of Hiyoshi Springs is truly a quaint and peaceful place.

People mill about the streets, going about their usual business for the day, all while the nearby waterfall gently cascades into the famous hot springs that have been the pride of the town since its very foundation.

Steam drifts through the town from the springs, and for a moment, Yuna can’t help but feel a little enticed. A part of her wants nothing more than to stop by the springs and soak in the healing waters for a little bit, but that’s not why they’re here today.

Not too long ago, she had proven her skills in archery to Jin, who had suggested visiting Sensei Sadanobu Ishikawa, the most renowned kyudo archer in all of Tsushima, so that she could possibly learn from him.

Just like their last excursion, Jin is dressed in the same black shitagi and cuirass with lacing in the colours of Clan Sakai. Likewise, Yuna had been given a nicer variant of her usual clothes, albeit with a green kosode, for the sake of keeping up appearances as ‘Lady Fujita’.

“I’ll be honest, I’ve never actually visited Hiyoshi Springs before,” Yuna admits, riding alongside Jin. “But I can see why the hot springs are so popular.”

Jin nods. “You’re very right about that,” he says. “The waters of the onsen are highly valued for their therapeutic properties, which are believed to contribute to a long and healthy life.”

“You’ve visited?” Yuna asks.

“Yes, actually. It was two summers ago, but I remember visiting the hot springs with an old friend of mine, shortly before a tournament that Lord Nagao had held,” Jin recalls.

Somehow, he looks rather nostalgic as he says that. “It’s been a long time since we last saw each other,” he says wistfully. “I wonder what he’s been up to since then.”

So it seems that Jin really had a friend in his childhood, though it sounds like that was the only friend he’d had.

Yuna can’t help but feel a little curious about this friend, but she decides not to ask him right now. It seems like something he’s not yet ready to share.

Instead, she changes the subject.

“So, do you like hot springs?” Yuna asks.

Jin nods, a smile briefly crossing his face. “You could tell,” he chuckles. “But yes, I’ve always liked them. There’s no better place to reflect on my thoughts and wind down than an onsen, whether it’s a natural spring or in a town like this.”

Well, that’s a very pleasing mental image, Yuna can’t help but think.

She bites her lower lip to try and suppress the blush that threatens to cross her face, trying to think of anything but Jin Sakai in an onsen, his skin wet and glistening--

_ Stop that! _ Yuna chides herself.  _ That’s going too far! _

If Jin has noticed her sudden bashfulness, he’s polite enough not to comment on it as they dismount their horses at the communal stables in Hiyoshi Springs.

“What is Sensei Ishikawa like?” Yuna asks, trying to distract herself as they head to the dojo on foot.

“It’s been ten years since I last saw him,” Jin tells her. “He can be rather… abrasive. But he’s a good man who means well, and his skills are highly sought-after.”

Yuna can only imagine. She’s heard a lot of stories about Ishikawa, a lot of them rather outrageous, but there’s definitely some truth to them.

But what will he think of her, exactly? Will he be convinced that she is a noblewoman from a minor clan? Or will he see right through her?

Regardless of what happens, Yuna can’t let this potentially hinder her charade. She’ll just have to work hard to convince him that she is Lady Yuna Fujita.

“Try not to be too put off by him,” Jin advises as they near the dojo. “Like I said before, Sensei Ishikawa means well.”

At last, they enter the grounds of the dojo.

It’s surprisingly empty, Yuna observes as she looks around. However, they can hear the sound of a bow in use, so that must be Sensei Ishikawa.

She follows Jin towards the archery grounds, rounding the corner to be met with an older man on the porch of the dojo, skillfully shooting arrows at numerous targets on the other side.

“Sensei Ishikawa,” Jin greets, getting his attention.

The man pauses, a frown crossing his face before he slowly lowers his bow and turns to face them both.

“Jin Sakai…” he greets, looking bemused. “I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here.”

“It’s been a while, Sensei,” Jin says, bowing slightly. “I thought it would be nice to pay you a visit.”

“Hmph.” Ishikawa folds his arms across his chest, a scowl crossing his face. “I’m as lonely as you think, Sakai. You didn’t have to trouble yourself like this.”

_ He seems rather… grumpy.  _ Yuna observes.

Ishikawa turns his gaze to Yuna, appraising her curiously. “Who is this?” he asks.

Quickly, Yuna offers a bow to him. “I am Yuna Fujita, heir of Clan Fujita from Iki Island,” she introduces, making sure to use her formal speech as she stands upright. “Ji- Lord Sakai has told me many stories about you.”

From the corner of her eye, Jin gives her an approving nod.

Ishikawa scrutinizes her for a moment before giving her a nod of greeting.

“It’s good to meet you, Lady Fujita,” he says with a chuckle. “I never imagined that the rumours were true, after all.”

Jin seems to bristle slightly, but he brushes it off.

“Lady Fujita is a skilled fighter,” he explains. “And she’s displayed a natural skill in archery. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach her some skills in archery?”

Ishikawa scowls slightly.

“I don’t take students just like that, Sakai,” he tells him. “Not anymore, at least.”

_ I can see why…  _ Yuna snarks to herself. With how grumpy he is, no wonder most students would run at the first chance.

“But… she looks like she can handle one or two lessons,” Ishikawa continues, turning to Yuna. “Be warned, Lady Fujita. You may be a noblewoman, but don’t think that I’ll be going easy on you. Is that understood?”

Yuna nods, looking him in the eye. “I would never dream of it,” she tells him.

“Good answer.”

As Jin moves to sit on the veranda, Yuna follows Ishikawa to stand across from one of the targets on the other side of the firing range.

“Now then, show me your archery skills,” Ishikawa orders.

Yuna demonstrates her skills, mindful of Ishikawa’s critical eye on her. After shooting one arrow, which hits its mark, she looks back at him and notices how his gaze hasn’t changed at all.

“Well?” she asks.

“Lift your elbow higher when you draw your bow,” Ishikawa tells her. “It’ll improve your aim.”

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Yuna does so before releasing the next arrow.

Sure enough, it hits the target dead center.

Ishikawa grunts his approval.

“Better.”

This continues on for a while, with Ishikawa pointing out the ways that Yuna’s posture and form can be improved (in a rather grouchy manner, of course), and Yuna being sure to make those changes.

Apart from how grumpy he acts, Ishikawa doesn’t seem too bad. However, the way he seems to scrutinize her from time to time definitely doesn’t go unnoticed, and the more he scrutinizes her, the more unsure Yuna becomes.

Eventually, after a short while of training, Ishikawa heads back to his house to ‘repair his bowstring’, leaving Jin and Yuna alone in the firing range.

Yuna heads over to Jin, letting out a quiet sigh as she sits down next to him.

“I think you might have impressed him,” Jin says.

“You think so?” Yuna asks, raising an eyebrow. “I thought he was going to burn a hole through me with how he was watching me.”

Jin chuckles. “That’s Sensei Ishikawa for you,” he says. “He may be a bit of a perfectionist, but he wouldn’t have been willing to teach you if he didn’t think that you had promise.”

Yuna just nods slowly. “Why doesn’t he take students in anymore?” she asks.

“I don’t know, actually,” Jin admits. “I’m sure he must have his reasons for it, especially considering that he used to be an instructor for Clan Nagao.”

Considering how renowned the archers of Clan Nagao are, Yuna isn’t too surprised to learn this information. Though again, it does make her a little curious as to what happened to make Ishikawa avoid taking in another student.

“Stop distracting her, Sakai!” Ishikawa calls as he returns to the firing range. “You brought her to train with me, not to flirt with her!”

Much to Yuna’s amusement, Jin immediately flusters and averts his eyes, looking somewhat chastened.

“I wasn’t-”

“No excuses.” Ishikawa’s voice is stern, and he then turns to Yuna. “Before we resume training, I need to talk to you. Privately.”

Yuna tenses up slightly, but nods before standing up. “Alright,” she says. “Lead the way.”

Jin looks at her curiously, but gives her a reassuring smile that makes her feel a little better.

With that, Yuna follows Ishikawa towards his humble home, entering first before Ishikawa follows, closing the door behind him.

“What did you wish to speak to me about?” Yuna asks.

Ishikawa gives her a hard look, and Yuna gets a sinking feeling within her.

“I’m a little curious about you, Lady Fujita,” he tells her. “You seem to have some habits that I’ve never seen a noblewoman display so openly.”

Yuna tenses up, swallowing tightly.

Damn it all… can Sensei Ishikawa tell who she truly is?

“Who are you, really?” Ishikawa asks firmly. “I’d like to make sure that Lord Sakai’s boy is in good hands, after all.”

There’s really no point in denying who she truly is. It would be an insult to Ishikawa’s intelligence as well.

With a sigh, Yuna just nods somberly.

“I’m from Yarikawa,” she confesses. “And… I’m not actually a noblewoman.”

“I thought so,” Ishikawa says, folding his arms across his chest. “I could tell from the way you spoke and carried yourself.”

Damn… had she really been that obvious?

“So why are you pretending that you’re a noblewoman?” Ishikawa asks, sounding rather… amused. “Did Sakai put you up to it?”

“Yes, it was his plan,” Yuna admits.

To her surprise, Ishikawa laughs.

“Only he could come up with such an idea,” he says. “I saw the way he was watching you during your training, and I think I can guess why. That lovesick fool.”

Yuna can’t help it. She laughs.

“You’re not angry?”

“Not really,” Ishikawa reassures. “And don’t worry. I won’t be telling anyone else.”

“Thank you,” Yuna sighs, relieved.

“Now then, what are you waiting for?” Ishikawa snaps, returning to his grouchy mentor personality. “Let’s get back to the range!”

* * *

As he watches Yuna and Ishikawa return to the firing range, Jin can’t help but feel a little curious as to what they had been talking about in private. But somehow, he has a bit of a sinking feeling within him.

Ishikawa is no fool, and Jin had been rather wary of introducing Yuna to him at first. However, he’d seemed accepting of her, even interested in her skill and potential. Hell, he’d even appeared convinced by her introduction as ‘Lady Yuna Fujita’.

So why is it that he feels troubled by Ishikawa wanting a private conversation with Yuna?

Trying not to let it bother him so much, Jin just continues to watch them both train, making a mental note to ask Yuna about it the first chance he gets.

Sure enough, that chance comes quicker than expected.

When Ishikawa is out of earshot for a moment to retrieve some new arrows, Jin decides to ask her.

“Yuna,” he says, getting her attention. “May I ask you what Sensei Ishikawa wanted to speak to you about?”

Yuna sighs quietly.

“He’s figured out who I really am,” she admits.

Jin’s stomach drops.  _ But… how? _

How could the sensei have figured out who Yuna is so quickly?

“What did he say?” Jin asks, trying not to sound too nervous.

“He wasn’t angry,” Yuna tells him. “But he was able to figure it out because I apparently have habits that a noblewoman would never openly display. He also said that the way I spoke and carried myself was unlike that of a noblewoman’s.”

“Damn…” Jin mutters. “And here I thought he was convinced.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Jin,” Yuna reassures. “He doesn’t plan on telling anyone else.”

Even then, he can’t help but worry about what may happen now.

Hours pass before training ends at last, and it’s almost late afternoon by the time they prepare to leave the dojo.

But as Jin and Yuna make their way to the gates, Ishikawa stops them both.

“Sakai. We need to talk,” he says.

Jin nods slowly, turning to face him as Yuna moves to stand a bit further away.

“What is it, sensei?” he asks.

Ishikawa looks at him with an expression that can only be described as exasperated, as though he were a parent scolding a rebellious child.

“Just what were you thinking, Sakai?” he asks sternly. “Taking a peasant woman and trying to pass her off as a noble… I never knew you were capable of being that foolish.”

Jin’s ears burn as he averts his eyes.

“How did you meet her?” Ishikawa asks.

“I met her when she had defeated eight bandits that were attacking an inn near Kubara,” Jin explains, his blush spreading to his cheeks. “I was struck by her, and after meeting her again in Omi Village, I decided to court her.”

“Hmph.” Ishikawa’s gaze softens barely a tad. “Just like Lady Masako Adachi and her husband. But that doesn’t explain why you’re pretending that she’s a noblewoman.”

Jin sighs quietly.

“Lord Shimura is planning to arrange a marriage between me and Lady Shizuka Oga, the daughter of Clan Oga from the mainland,” he explains. “I figured that by saying that I was already courting a noblewoman, my uncle would understand.”

“But what if he finds out?” Ishikawa counters. “You and I both know how smart Lord Shimura is, and I don’t think he’ll be too pleased if he learns that Yuna isn’t actually from a noble clan.”

He has a good point.

“Tread carefully, Sakai,” Ishikawa cautions him. “I don’t plan on telling your uncle anything, but make sure your resolve is strong enough so that you don’t end up losing her.”

Somehow, those words are enough to make Jin feel a little bit better.

“Thank you, Sensei.” Jin bows to him before departing from the grounds of the dojo.

He then rejoins Yuna and they begin to head towards Hiyoshi Springs to retrieve their horses, a comfortable silence hanging in the air as they walk down the path.

“Jin,” Yuna says, right as they near the inn. “I was just wondering… could we have a soak in the onsen before we go?”

Jin raises an eyebrow when he notices how Yuna seems to regard the springs almost longingly.

_ It’s been a while since I last came here…  _ Jin muses to himself.  _ A soak in the onsen does sound rather nice. _

“I guess we could make a quick stop,” he considers. “But we can’t stay too long if we want to return to Omi Village soon.”

Regardless, Yuna seems to brighten up a little, as if excited at the prospect of bathing in the onsens of Hiyoshi Springs.

And something about that is almost  _ cute. _

Why is it that he finds Yuna’s excitement about the springs cute? And why is it that he actually wants to see more of it in the future?

Jin just ponders over these thoughts as they make their way towards the inn, all while his heart flutters just a little faster than ever.

* * *

Yuna lets out a content sigh as she slips into the hot waters of the onsen, immersing herself up to her shoulders. The waters feel so wonderful against her skin, giving some much-needed relief for some sore muscles she’d had.

She and Jin had gotten separate rooms at the inn for their temporary stay, and after washing themselves in the bathing facilities, they had parted ways to go to the separated springs and enjoy a nice soak in the waters.

The women’s spring is rather quiet, and it’s not even that far from the men’s section. Not that Yuna minds, really.

It’s been so long since she’d last gotten to enjoy a soak in an onsen, and this feels so completely divine. The hot waters, the steam drifting through the air, and the sound of rushing water from the falls only serve to enhance this wonderful experience, and Yuna can’t help but wish that it can last forever.

At some point, Yuna finds herself glancing over at the men’s onsen, and she just calmly observes the activity in that area out of simple curiosity.

And then, her eyes land on such a tempting sight that has her heart pounding hard against her chest.

From where she’s sitting, she has a clear and completely  _ perfect _ view of Jin sitting in the onsen, immersed up to his upper torso. His well-defined arms and pecs are on display, his eyes are closed, and his face is completely relaxed, free of any stress or worry.

It’s the most beautiful sight Yuna has ever seen.

She should be ashamed at herself for staring so openly, but she can’t bring herself to stop.

Heat pools in Yuna’s core, and it only intensifies when Jin opens his eyes… and rises up from the waters.

Yuna’s mouth goes dry as she takes in the view of his well-toned body, his strong legs, and his surprisingly nice ass, and she can’t bring herself to look away at all.

And it’s at that moment when Jin happens to catch her looking.

His face remains expressionless, apart from a faint arch of his eyebrows, and Yuna quickly feels all her blood rushing to her face as she hastily averts her eyes.

She can’t tell if she’d offended him or not, but either way, there’s no use in denying how shamelessly she’d been staring at him.

Hell, she can’t even bring herself to even  _ feel  _ ashamed. Because now, this very sight has only awakened a dull ache within her, one that she hasn’t felt in a very long time.

Yuna chuckles wryly to herself.

_ He must think I’m a voyeur now…  _ she thinks.  _ I wonder what that makes him, though? _

All she knows right now is that this encounter has definitely changed things between them. 

And whether it’s for the better or not, well… she’ll just have to find out on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, Ishikawa is a bit of a tough character to write. He seems like a grouchy mentor with perfectionist habits, but he's also got a softer side that he doesn't show too much, and I tried to keep him as in-character as I could.
> 
> And Yuna is one lucky woman, am I right? ;) Lmao, I may have been writing out some of my own thirst for Jin after seeing all the onsen scenes with him, but then again, who doesn't enjoy having him bathing in the onsens? 
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
